


If Internal

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell refused to wince from recent internal injuries as he smiled by his daughter.





	If Internal

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell refused to wince from recent internal injuries as he smiled by his daughter after a recent creature attack in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
